Filth in the Beauty
by Drips of Yellow-Red Turpentine
Summary: Harry was traumatized by two things.  When his father kicked his brother out because he was homosexual and when his brother was accused of molestation by Draco Malfoy.  Now he lives with him.  Translated to English from French
1. Chapter 1

**Filth in the Beauty**

**By Gody**

Translated by Drips of Yellow-Red Turpentine

* * *

><p><em>Family is the only wound without which one cannot live<em>

Harry had always though that nothing could traumatize him more_. _After all, he already had two absolutely shocking events in his life. The first of these events was when he was 8 years old... and when his older brother had been forced out of the house. He could still remember his mother silently crying on one of the chairs in the kitchen while his father, who he adored, and his big brother, who he also adored, argued with enormous anger. No... in fact his older brother was nearly at the point of crying while his father was screaming at the top of his voice, his face so red that Harry feared he might have a heart attack. Never, had Harry seen his father scream that loud again. Of course, he was not exactly someone with a long-temper... but, that day, he felt that he was in such a state of rage that anyone sane would have called the police. But, lucky for James Potter, he was the Lieutenant of the Police.

_"__You touched a boy! A boy, do you hear me?"_

Tom didn't have anything to say. He just fixed his father with a look of resignation. And Harry had felt his heart clench to the point that he felt like vomiting.

_"Say something, shit! Defend yourself."_

_"Why when you have already condemned me?"_

The violence escalated to the point that his father slapped his brother_. _Despite trying not to, his brother emitted a cry. His brother fell to the floor, his hand holding his cheek. His brother was only 16 years old. Harry had never seen him fall in such a pitiful way. He saw his father's eyes change... his anger dispersed as his features hardened.

_"Get out! And never come back! If I see you again, I'm going to kill you."_

And his father turned away from his brother as if he had become a disgusting insect... and harry left as quiet as a mouth closing the door to his bedroom. He did not go out when he heard his brother stand up... and he didn't go out when he heard the front door close on his brother. It was that moment that he decided that he was never going to look at a boy in his entire life. Truly, when he saw his mother mother waste away with each day that passed. She cried... and she stayed silent... she cried again... and she fell into silence again,,,, and his father never changed his decision of kicking Tom out... and, during four years, he had not see his brother again... and then came what was the most traumatic event in his life. His brother... before a douze judges... the atmosphere calm and suffocating... and when he heard the charged against him...

_"Attempted rape of a minor."_

He was 12 years old at that moment and had some abstract idea of what rape was. And Tom hadn't really changed. He still hair black as night... his eyes were still brown almost red... however, he was not called Tom Elvis Potter... but, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Attempted rape on a minor... attempted rape on a minor... he could remember the pleas of him mother... she cried... she sobbed... she plead his father get him off. To pay the lawyers. Obviously, his father had not heard. Why would he have listened anyway? And he went tot he trial each day... to see how the process would finish... and he had seen the supposed victim... a little boy... how old was he? He was so small. White like a ghost... hair blonde, almost white... and he seemed completely indifferentto what was going on around him. He didn't look at anyone. And when he had recounted the fact, Harry had the impression that he recited a story, only a story. And he never forgot the name of that boy.

_"Draco Malfoy, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"_

When his brother was condemned to 10 years in prison, he had not even blinked. He couldn't cry any more. They cuffed his hands. He was taken far away. To the place where bad guys went. But, Tom was not bad. He was his brother! His big brother who took him to ride his bike! Who had taught him karate! It was his brother. And his father had denied him because he liked boys. And he went to prison... for a crime that Harry couldn't believe he had committed. Harry opened his eyes to the present. A sigh escaped his lips while he stared at the ceiling. Why was he thinking about that? Thinking about Tom never helped anything. He didn't know if his brother was responsible. In his heart, he could not imagine his brother, who he cared so much about, was capable of a crime so dreadful. But, what did he know? No one would suspect that under all his valuer, James Potter was a homophobe. Not that that concerned Harry. He was not homosexual. And he was happy. Why shouldn't he be? Nothing would be more surprising at the moment. He waited again to see his life completely messed up, however... he slowly closed his eyes and returned to sleep.

"Harry, I have news!"

When he saw his father smile so enthusiastically, the brunette could not help but smile himself. Better to smile at his father than to do the opposite in any case. He mentally smacked himself. Could he stop having such depressing thoughts? They were discouraging.

"And is it good news?"

"We are going to welcome someone very special to our house... someone who needs a home..."

Harry didn't know that his house had become a house for orphans. What an irony... his father kicked out his real brother and is accepting an unknown with open arms. Hooray. Lord... my thoughts are truely black. Bad memories. He should go see Ron. So at least he could talk to the red head about his real problems, they would make him laugh. Of course, to speak in that manner, he felt like he was being mean. But, the problems of Ron would always meaningless anyway...

"I see, that's awesome. I'm going to hang out with Ron."

He glanced at his watch for good measure and quickly walked to the door. He didn't care to know if it was going to be a boy or a girl that would be added to their household... or for what reason his father felt so charitable. He would just like to get out of the house. Truly, before seeing his mother who ressembled a ghost now-a-days. She didn't work anymore, and only ate when she was obliged to eat... in fact, she probably wouldn't breath if it weren't automatic. He ignored the feeling of bile rising in his through. It was her life anyway. He quickly opened the porte and found a blonde boy who was about to ring his doorbell. His eyes widened when they fell on the grey, nearly silver, eyes of the boy. His hair fell almost to his shoulders... his lips were pink... almost delicate.. he could not truly see the rest of his face because he was hidden beneath a black hat... and he was tiny. Of course, Harry would have to admit that he was a little taller than average. But this person was the same size as when he was 14! And he was 17 now. Enough. Maybe he was 13 years old or something.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "Are you lost?"

Maybe he was a little too childish, because the boy's eyes narrowed, and Harry felt like he needed to make a sign of peace.

"Get out of my way."

Harry didn't exactly know why the child's voice made him shiver in that manner... he would like to know. His mouth clamped shut and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why should I get out of the way? You move."

"Move, or I will make you move"

This boy stronger than him... a huge smile appeared on his lips and a sneer escaped his lips. This boy could not be more than 1 meter 55... maybe 1 meter 60 if he was being particularly generous. And he practiced martial arts since he was five. How was this garden gnome going to make him move?

"I would really like to see that."

Before he could attempt to laugh he felt a blow to the stomach, the small blond had hit him rapidly in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Of course, the punch was not huge, but the power and speed with which the boy had stuck him was effective. In fact, he would like only one thing... to role into a ball and groan. The pain in his stomach was unbearable! At the moment when he was going to return his punch, he felt a push on the side from his father. For a few second his father rested immobile, staring at the blonde with a strange fascination, before a huge smile appeared on his father's face.

"Welcome to your new home Draco!"

At that moment, Harry forgot the pain in his abdomen before he became completely overcome by the feeling in his chest. Draco... he had heard that name only one time before... the little ghost boy... the little ghost boy who had accused his brother of molestation. He could not speak

"Mom knows about this?" He asked, his voice void of emotion.

His father didn't even bother looking at him.

"No, I am going to tell her now."

"When did you decide this?"

"Last night."

He felt like he had to go. Before he did or said anything that he would regret for the rest of his life. He didn't know if his brother was responsible. No... he knew that the brother he knew would never do such a thing... but who knew the truth? No one, there is the problem. Harry looked again at Draco Malfoy... oh yes, he remembered his name... how could he have forgotten? The blonde took off his hat, revealing his fine and harmonious facial features that took away Harry's breath. His was not the face of a boy... far from that.

"I'm going."

Without waiting for his father to tell him anything, he left quickly. Shit! Shit! Shit! Everything was getting twisted... the events of his life were continuing to become traumatising... and there was nothing he could do to change that... he must... understand ... he must.. He stopped in the middle of the road, his hands clammy with swear. He must understand. He must do something. He left quickly turned around and went to find his car. He must understand... and the only was to understand was to go see the person who had all the answers. His big brother...

* * *

><p>AN: Please note this is not my work. This is being translated from French to English by me with permission of Gody. To see the original story, please go to: .net/s/5930891/1/Filth_in_the_beauty Enjoy! I did when I first read it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Filth in the Beauty**

**By Gody**

Translated by Drips of Yellow-Red Turpentine

* * *

><p><em>Love supports absence or death better than doubt or treason.<em>

Harry knew that the prison where his brother was being kept was many kilometers from his house. But, that was of little importance. He needed answers. How could his father have taken that boy into their house? His his heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't help but grind his teeth. He didn't know if his brother had touched Draco Angelus Malfoy. He wasn't sure if he believe that his brother... the his hero for all his childhood... that the person who had saved Ron's rat... could be a pedophile. But, that is not to say that it is impossible. After all, no one was truly who they appeared to be. A disagreeable shiver crossed his body in see the face of Draco. Some fine features.. a pink mouth... the ice cold, gray eyes... and a fierce punch. His skin so white it resembled milk... his fist tightened too hard around the steering wheel as his teeth clenched his lower lip. He didn't like boys. And his body was only responding to the beauty of Malfoy. After all, he was beautiful. Furiously beautiful... Harry nearly took his anger out on the steering wheel. He needed to be calm and rational... and he shouldn't think about what was to come tonight... he didn't want to go back home after what his brother was going to say to him. He had nothing to do except see his mother disappear a little more in seeing Draco Malfoy in his house... the boy who sent her son to prison. No... he would not like to witness that seen... he glanced at his fist and obliged himself to calm down. His knuckles were white from gripping the wheel. But, he could not permit himself to get angry. He could not blame his father for bringing Draco Malfoy to his house if his brother had truly done what he had been accused of... his brother... molestation of a minor... the naseau was rising in his heart making him grimace with the pain. A part of his hear was screaming that it was impossible. His big brother could never do such a thing. He grew up with Tom, good god! But, another part was also yelling that no one could imagine that his father was a homophobe. He felt close to smiling... Justice before all.. but no... his father had kicked his brother out because he was gay... because he preferred to make love to a guy rather than a girl... he needed to know the facts. His breathing accelerated quickly when he saw the iron gates of Westmoon Prison. It put him in a trance as he parked hi car before the door to the prison. A security guard demanded his ID and he gave them without pause.

"You came to see who?" Asked the guard with a tone of boredom.

"Tom Elvis Jedusor."

"Ah... he rarely has visitors... except that redheaded woman."

Harry was not surprised. Obviously his mother had come to see Tom. And obviously his father had not come. Why had he come? He would have denied his life before he ended up in that prison. The Security Guard made a sign to follow him before yelling the name of his brother to the receptionist. She nodded her head before disappearing. His heart was pounding so fast... his hands were clamy... it had been how many years since he had seen his brother?5 years... it was a long time... and at the same time short... his brother behind bars... rings under hsi eyes... tinted pale... and aura of despration...distraight... the little blonde ghost who told his story... the aura so different...two absolute opposites. He watched completel from the table that the security guard had pointed to and waited. He didn't know how long he sat in silence looking at his hands. Maybe 5 seconds... or maybe 5 hours... in anycase, he was only slightly startled when a hesitant voice called his name.

"Harry?"

The brunette turned slowly towards the person who had changed his life. He felt his heart pound. His brother had gotten skinnier. His cheeks were a bit more creased... his hair longer... he had the beginnings of a beard... but he was his brother. His big brother. He needed to retain the force of his dispair while he hugged him lightly. He raised his eyes slowly and his eyes widened at the sight of his brother from only a few centimeters away. The last time he had seen him this close, his big brother had him on his back. Lord... the had been so long ago...

"You never came to see me before."

His brother's ton was not blaming him. It was simply consternation... and truly.. Harry's heart squeezed painfully in his chest as he sat down again, his eyes fixed on the table. He could hear the clicking of handcuffs that were around his brother's arms. He wanted to yell at the guards to remove them. Shit, his brother was not a criminal! He has an imperceptive grimace in thinking that his brother could be. But he could never come to believe it.

"So... why did you come to see me?"

"Did you do it?"

Harry raised his eyes just in time to see the agony that was painted in his brother's eyes. His lips pinched together before he lowered his head to the table.

"No."

The breath that Harry had held for so long... maybe for years... was finally free. His heart became lighter. That was only one word. The voice of his older brother. That could have no other value. And of course... Harry believed him... deperately...fiercely... he believed that voice would never lie to him.

"Explain it to me." Declared the brunette calmly.

Tom passed a hand that was tembling lightly over his face and shook his head lightly as if to collect his thoughts. Harry could almost feel the pain that was palpitating around him...that was enveloping every fibre of his being...

"I knew Draco for two years before our father kicked me out... for which reasons I cannot tell you...

"I already know why." Harry interrupted.

His brother glanced at him with surprise before letting a sigh escape him. "Draco was an intelligent child... resourceful... and also impenetable like ice... I never met a child so silent in my life. And truly... I learned to know him... and to lik him... I forgot about you... he became like a second little brother."

"How did you know him?"

A grimace formed on Tom's face, he crinkled his eyebrows.

"You must understand that I was deperate when our father kicked me out... I had nowhere to go or stay... I didn't know what I was going to do... I hadn't had the time to finish school... I had no future... I began to do things... illegal things... for a man that was very powerful... Lucius Malfoy, the father of Draco, was the lawyer of that man... Yes... I'm sorry... but I knew that I was doing wrong. It was for that reason that I find myself here...

His brother had done things outside the law... but their father was a policeman. He had to keep his silence. Who was he to judge? What would he have done if he found himself in that situation? He didn't know and prefered not to. He replied quickly after hearing Tom's last sentence.

"What do you want to say?"

"I didn't like how the group worked... the head was... God Harry... he killed without thouguht... without remorse... I became a rat for the politce... I know that doesn't change anything I have done... nor what I have witnessed.

Harry asked himself what tom saw, like him, his hands tembling. In fact, his brother seemed to be trying to control himself with the best of his power. And the brunette had never seen him so weak.

"The boss of the group dicovered it... and decided to punish me... and kill me... the police were going to land on his doorstep... I was a mole... my death would be suspicious... however.. they had... demanded draco to say that I had tried to rape him... to put me in their paws."

"Why did they believe it?" demanded Harry.

The anger burned in his stomach. That child lied to a judge to imprison his brother! He had lied when Tom had treated him like a little brother! He could not even come to believe it. And his father had brought him into their house... let him tarnish their home...

"They believed him because Draco presented all the signs of a child who had been traumitized and raped."

"What?"

"They believed him..." Tom continued coldly, "Because he was raped for his entire life... by his father."

Harry's rage came to a hault. He could see the ghost child speaking before the judges... his gaze so death-like... like he was in another world... he could remember his thin hands, the only thing on his body that moved, that didn't cease to squirm. He truly felt like puking now.

"Not long after the judges gave their verdicts... to condemn me... his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, left their house, with Draco. But, she is very sick... I learned that she is in the hospital now... I don't know where Draco is at the moment."

"At our house."

Tom raised his head so rapidly that Harry was afraid he was going to give himself whiplash. His eyes were so round they resembled saucers, he found his calm and stared at Harry with ill concealed curiosity.

"He is... at our house. I see. Be gentle with him, Harry."

"I know that he has suffered, but he made you suffer also."

"That is nothing Harry... believed me... It's not him who I hate. Be gentle Harry... protect him... make sure he stays at the house... I beg you to watch over him."

Harry didn't understand why Tom was so protective of Draco Malfoy. That boy had sent him to Prison! Of course... he was only a child... a child of 12 years that had never asked for anything... against his will, the brunette felt a disgusting passion invade his heart. He wanted to hate that person who made his mother so depressed that she was not there still... No... he was being stupid... it was not Draco Malfoy's father. He was only a victim, like his brother.

"I should go." Harry murmured.

Tom shook his hand before they stood. "Come see me again... little brother..." He said, his adam's apple visible.

Harry felt a disagreeable feeling prick at his eyes and he lowered his head gently.

"Count on me, big brother."

* * *

><p>AN: Please note this is not my work. This is being translated from French to English by me with permission of Gody. To see the original story, please go to: .net/s/5930891/1/Filth_in_the_beauty

Chapter two done! Funny, while translating this, frère, père, and mère, sometimes don't come across right in my head so I put father where brother should go, and pather, and just mere where mother should go. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Filth in the Beauty**

**By Gody**

Translated by Drips of Yellow-Red Turpentine

* * *

><p><em>Justice is the right that is most weak<em>

Harry didn't bother to pass though the living room or in his mother's room. He contented himself by closing himself in his room and falling onto his bed. He had no will to see the empty face of his mother now... or maybe this time she would be out of her vegetative state to cry on his shoulder about the injustice of the world. He had never asked why, if she found the world so unjust, did she never do anything to change it? He did not want to judge her. He didn't understand her. Maybe she thought constantly of a way to change the world. He didn't know what was going on in her head, and further, of what type, had he never know what was going on in the head of the people around him... he sighed and moved his arms to the ceiling. He had seen his brother... the person who had changed his vie forever... or was his father that person? His fist closed. If his father had not kicked Tom out for some stupid reason such as his sexual orientation... none of this would have come to pass... they would not have to ask how things went with Draco. His fist tightened more.

Draco Malfoy. He knew that boy had suffered. He knew it, and accepted it. He could not understand why he made a fake testimony against his brother. But, now... why he says nothing now? It was not like his father still had power over him? Why would he let an innocent rot in prison? Where was the justice in all this? What the suffering of his brother never going to affect his spirit? Truly, when his brother never stopped worrying about him! He even asked him to take care of him! He could not support the idea of his brother staying behind bars for a crime that he had not even committed. What should he do? Should he confront Malfoy and order him to tell the truth? No... that would not work in any sense. Draco Malfoy did not have the air of someone who could easily be intimidated. He grimaced lightly, he could feel the bruise that the blonde had given him. What was he going to do? Trap him? Obligate him to confess before him and record it so he could give a copy to the police? Trap him... The brunette straighted up slowly, his eyes landing on his solid fist. Trap him... in what way? Get close to him? And make him believe that he wants only his good health? Bile formed in the back of his mouth, he made a disgusted grimace. No. He could not do that. He could make someone believe that he thought something like that. It was the attitude of a cold man without heart... and he had a good heart, good god! And that heart took in how important Tom was... and Tom had found himself in a cold prison... he had circles under his eyes... he would have never been there if he hadn't been born in a family with a father that was homophobic and a mother incapable of protecting him. His family... he was going to get Tom out of there. After all, his big brother had asked to protect the Blond. He would do it, but not for the same reasons that his brother had asked. He didn't care about Draco Malfoy. Of his pains or suffering. He could evoke pity, but nothing more. His brother was in prison thanks to the testimony of that guy. How was he supposed to compare that to his brother Tom who he had seen in cuffs on both his hands and feet? He could not. And, to be honest, he would not want to. He was going to close his eyes. He wanted to sleep... because he was going to do something horrible. He was going to make someone suffer who had already suffered... and he could only say he would not look at it that way... the suffering of Draco Malfoy didn't concern him... it was Tom's suffering that was more important to him.

**H**arry opened his eyes quickly and glanced quickly at his alarm clock. A swear escaped his lips. He was late, good god! Why had hadn't he set his fucking alarm clock! Ah, yes... because he was too occupied preparing his plans that were going to make him puke. He jumped up to go to the bathroom and do his usual routine. He was going to do it... he was doing to pretend everything was normal... as if there is something normal in his existence. Lord, he really needed a vacation, didn't he? And the sooner he arrived at school... the sooner he can stop thinking of his family... of Draco Malfoy... to what he was about to become... become a horrible person to save someone good. Was that what made the most sense? Yes... he hoped that that it was it... because it was what he had decided over everything else. He was quickly putting on his clothes and going into the dining room. His father was drinking coffee while looking at the newspaper. His gaze landed on him, then he looked around, but no where was Draco Malfoy.

"Where is Draco?" He asked.

"Hello to you also, Harry. Yes, I have slept well and you?" His father said sarcastically.

His gaze did not raise from his newspaper to look at him. Harry didn't feel a tug at his heart. After all, his father had always acted like that since Tom had left.

"Hello Papa, where is Draco Malfoy?"

"Did you find love at first sight in him? Why is that the first thing you ask me?"

A disagreeable shiver rose in Harry. Was his father testing him to see if he was homosexual? Why would he ask such a question? Did he look like a homosexual? He didn't look at any guy! Brothel! Why did he ask him that?

"I'm not gay." Harry said coldly.

"It was only a joke sonny. You have made me understand clearly that you are not gay."

Harry would have liked to yell at him that he was always obliged to show him again and again that he was not homosexual. That he didn't have interest in being homosexual. He...He took a deep breath. He didn't have any want to speak of anything more than the necessities with his father.

"Where is he?"

"He left for school obviously"

"How is he to find it?"

"I showed him yesterday."

"Ah..."

An uncomfortable silence stood around them and Harry felt a burning in his throat. How long had it been since he and his father had had a true conversation? A longtime... a very longtime... and shook his head. He didn't need to have so many pessimistic thoughts this early in the morning. He would like to have a good day. He would deal with this problem in the future.

"Ok, bye."

His father nodded his head curtly and Harry parted without saying more. He had not seen his mother for at least 4 days. She was surely in one of her states where she would not want to see anyone and stayed closed up in her room crying into her pillow. He truly had a headache just at thinking of it. And then came Draco Malfoy... he would only guess that she was going to stay closed up in her room for more than a month. He slammed the door to his car. Of course... he needed to stay calm... rational... that would not serve well to envy the entire world. He must think of a manner to approach Draco Malfoy. He began to drive to school. A method to approach him... how? It would have to be gentle obviously. It was not so complicated to make a person tell you all their secrets. In fact, a large part of the time people did not have to be asked to tell their secrets. But, the fact that he was the brother of Tom could prove to make it more difficult for Draco to trust him. He only had to appear to be harmless. He saw a person with blonde hair, near white, that walked calmly in the direction of his school. Draco Malfoy. He approached him with his car and obligated himself to smile. He lowered the window of the car.

"Hey."

The blonde didn't look at him. Harry checked to see if he was wearing headphones. No, he wasn't. He was ignoring him. He ground his teeth, but he made himself continue to smile. He had gotten off on the wrong foot earlier. He could understand why he was ignoring him.

"I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Why?"

The question took Harry by surprised and he wrinkled his eyebrows. Why was he sorry?

"Obviously, I offended you and I'm sorry."

"Me, I'm not sorry, drive faster."

he would not going to let that boy's bad character bother him. He had decided to become closer to him... he needed him to tell him what he knew on his brother... so that he could prove him innocent... but no... that was out of the question and that was making him angry.

"We're going to the same place, you can get in the car. I'll take you."

"What do you want?"

Harry's smile disappeared and he wrinkled his eyebrows again. Good god! He wanted nothing for the moment. He was not going to demand information that he needed now. He was not totally stupid. He knew to wait for the proper moment.

"I want of nothing. It's just a ride, you know?"

"No. Go now."

Harry's teeth ground a little more and he blocked Malfoy's path with his car. He opened the door and parked a few centimeters from the blond. The blonde hit him in the neck. _The Neck..._ and this put him in a state of rage... he was going to kill someone... and rapidly.

"What is your problem?" He asked dangerously.

"I don't have a problem."

"Don't take me for an idiot! Obviously you have a problem if you don't want me to drive you! So, tell me, what is your problem?"

The blond posed a hand on his hip nonchalantly and glared at Harry coldly.

"First, Potter, you don't know me. Second..."

His silver eyes fixed on him without a bit of gentle in the them.

"You don't know me."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you don't know me, how can you know if I have a problem or not? If I say I don't have a problem, I don't have a problem. By comparison, you, you are the one with a problem."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you don't take this car elsewhere in about 5 seconds... I am going to take that rock there at your right... and smash it against the window of your car. Understand?"

The boy was completely crazy. Harry let out a savage growl before leaving, slamming the door ferociously.

* * *

><p>AN: Please note this is not my work. This is being translated from French to English by me with permission of Gody. To see the original story, please go to: .net/s/5930891/1/Filth_in_the_beauty

Woot! 3 chapters in one day. My Favorite translation attempt -

et il ne pouvait que se dire que cela ne le regardait en rien / and he could only say that it looked nothing.

That made no sense, even in context, so that was interesting. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Filth in the Beauty**

**By Gody**

Translated by Drips of Yellow-Red Turpentine

* * *

><p><em>Hypocrisy is only hommage to the interest.<em>

Harry was in a dark anger. More than dark, he had the impression that his fury escaped from every pore of his skin, rendering him completely crazy. Draco Malfoy... break his window when he was trying to pick him up? But who would do that? It was impossible that the blonde doubted his intentions. In fact, he was not truly convinced that that would help in his plan. And even if it did, who would blame him for his efforts. His brother was in prison, shit! For a crime that he hadn't committed. Tom had asked him to pity Malfoy, to understand that he was only a child hurt by the circumstances. But, now... he was not longer a child. One could say that. But no, to the contrary, he was staying at the old home of the guy he put in prison... and he was disagreeable. Why didn't he feel responsible? He had sent his brother to prison! He made himself take a deep breath before getting out of the car to go to class. He had always been a hot-head, but he knew that when he was in public, he needed to appear calm and serene. Because there was the possibility that his would see him in a dark mood, and then come up with a lie to make Harry appear homosecual. An arm wraped around his neck, stopping him.

"I can see the words on your shirt, 'Harry's angry! Save who you can! The woman and children first!"

"That's not written on my shirt."

He turned to see his best friend having a thundering laugh at him. Ron Weasley had been his best friend since he was young... one of the only people in the world with which he was completely honest. And he had hair the same color as his mother's. His smile disappeared slowly at that thought. It had been nearly a week that she hadn't left her room. Did she even eat? No, probably not. When she came out, because she always ended up coming out, she weight ten pounds less than last time he had seen her. And always, his mother was so thin that it scared him. Should he speak about his revelations about Tom? No... that would only make her more depressed. And there was no need to see his mother with a pair of scissors in her hands again. The one time sufficed. How old was he when it happened? 13 years old? 14 years old? The days seemed to always feel the same. He jumped when he heard a long whistle from Ron.

"Look at me again!"

Harry turned and to his annoyance, he saw Draco Malfoy entering his school. His blond hair fell on his shoulders gently, the wind making it move about his white shirt, letting him see a bit of the white skin that found his mouth during Malfoy's moment of anger. God, did he hate that guy. And now... it was necessary for him to by nice to him.

"I thought that you liked Blaise." Harry returned coldly.

"I can like Blaise and still look when I see a boy who is hot, no? I don't wanna miss the view."

The Brunette curtly nodded his head. His best friend was gay, which he had always tried to hide from his father. He didn't need him to get into the private life of Ron. Maybe he would kick him out just for knowing someone who liked boys. Shit... he really hated that feeling of disgust and burning that was boiling in his heart.

"Lets go to class, we're going to be late."

"Of course... you know that Blaise went out with someone yesterday."

"Ah."

"Ya, Ahh, it was a Haitian."

A laugh escaped from Ron's lips, obliging Harry to tap him on his back.

"I know, I know. I need to get used to it, no? He made sure I knew that he didn't date _whites."_

"He was only 11 when he said that. He wasn't thinking."

"Sure, there's that."

Harry could only feel, as normally, compassion for his best friend. Blaise Zabini was a mulatto who had a Haitian mother, who was abandoned by his biological father, an English man. After that, any psychologist worth his salt could guess what happened. His mother, filled with bitterness, filled her sons head with prejudices. Why were parents always prejudice? His fist hardened. Yes... why were they always prejudice and unable to change? Constantly putting it on their kids, whose responsibility it was not! He needed to breathe. He was upset with it. And he was upset that he could never have anything good. Him and Ron entered in the class of Professor Sprout and the brunette couldn't help but grimace when he saw Blaise wave to Ron before returning to speak to a muscular, black boy.

"That's him? He asked quietly

"Yeah."

Ron let his head fall in his hands, visibly discouraged. Harry didn't ask him, for the millionth time, if he was going to take Blaise by the ears and scream at him until he stopped with the stupidities about the black and the whites, the yellows and the caramels. Professor Sprout entered the room followed by none other than Draco Malfoy. A silence fell for a few moments before whispers began to pass. Harry could only frown when he heard what most of them appeared to be. "Lord, he is truly hot." "Did you see the color of his eyes?" "He has such pretty skin!". The girls were crazy for that type of boy. Ah, even the lesbians, because Draco resembled a girl a bit too much for his well being. Good, of course, he exaggerates. But, Lord, he had never seen someone that seduced him so! He had the same look as an Albino, without counting the fact that he never smiled. Surely, it was too much for his royal highness. Harry surprised himself by the amount of antipathy he had for Draco. He didn't like that at all. Was it because of his brother? His arrogance? OF the manner that he had been rude and hit him? Or was it because he used all the hot water? Yes... he could agree with all those responses.

"I present Draco Malfoy. Treat him well."

He heard many girls chuckle and he only rolled his eyes. The only time Hermoine was not there. At least, she would not be outraged with their stupidity. What would the girls do with their 'New Boy' exactly? He could only remember when Seamus Finnigan set foot at Hogwarts for the first time. Perhaps that is why he fled only 4 months later...

"You can sit in front of Mr. Potter."

A frown formed on his fine traits, making Harry even more angry in his soul. It was not like he would like to be behind him! Shit, he was really angry. Why did his father bring that boy into their house? He didn't understand. Not that he understood alot of what his brother did, but this just didn't make sense. Should he ask? That would be a conversation... no he didn't want to have that discussion with his father. The blonde sat in front of him, and Professor Sprout began her class. In the middle of the lecture, Malfoy took his long hair and tied it up in a bun, letting him see his slender neck lay exposed. That next was truly white... and really long... a neck that he wanted to mark with his lips... wait a second. His eyes went blank. He wasn't gay. He didn't look at boys, or their necks. Ron was gay. Blaise was gay. And that didn't bother him. but he was not gay. He refused to be gay, and he refused to look at Draco Malfoy of all the people in the world.

When the clock announced the end of class, Harry would have given anything to run away. However, outside it was raining hard. Good, that meant he could flee to his house. He would speak to Ron and then go home while the rain fell so hard nothing would stop it. He saw Megan Yen, the prettiest girl in the class, approach Malfoy in a strut.

"Hello Draco," She whispered seductively. "I'm convinced that you want to go out this weekend."

The blond closed his book sharly, before glancing at her murderously, that caused the poor girl to back up a pace.

"First, I don't remember telling you that you could call me by my first name. Second, you are seriously an idiot to think that you can understand what is going on in my head. My thoughts are too complex for an idiot of your type."

A huge tear fell on Megan's cheek.

"You didn't say that you were gay!" She protested.

"Just because I don't want anything to do with an idiot like you, don't mean I am gay."

"So you're straight and you don't want me?"

"You aren't listening."

He approached her and patted her gently on the cheek. Personally, if harry found himself in the same place as Megan, he would have made it his responsibility to methodically break each finger of his hand. That arrogant... that self-important... He seriously hated that guy...

"I don't understand!" She exclaimed. "Are you straight or gay?"

"You really want to know? But, what would you pay for that information?"

"What?"

"Ah,... you don't really understand it. If you want something, you have to pay the price. Nothing comes free."

And he let Megan standing there who appeared as if she were to have a nervous breakdown. Did he intend to walk in the rain? Was he crazy or what? But then, he was going to end up going the wrong direction, he preferred to catch pneumonia than ask for a ride? Harry made to run towards the blonde and caught him at the last second and grabbed his arm. Malfoy turned to him with icy eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I am going to bring you home." Harry replied in the same manner.

"No."

The Blonde attempted to leave, without an umbrella, and Harry felt an anger take hold of him. He was really a fucking idiot. Harry was really pissed off! And in that moment, Harry picked him up as Malfoy struggled to free himself.

"Let me down you piace of shit guy!" The blonde screamed while punching Harry in the back constantly.

"Shut your trap, good god!"

The rain was so heavy and that idiot would rather walk than be in a warm and comfortable car so he could take him home. Imbecile... block head... he would think later about how to approach Draco Malfoy for infortmation. For the moment he was going to take him home so he wouldn't catch pneumonia! He opened the door and let out a groan when the blond kicked him in the jaw bone. He was going to have a bruise. Shit! He put the blonde in the door, and quickly closed it. He ran around the car and started it up.

"Let me get out! I said let me get out! You aren't listening!"

**"Fucking Shut up!** of course I am listening. I could be in Africa and hear you, good god! If you don't notice, it's raining outside! You're going to catch pneumonia, so **shut up!"**

His angry tone appeared to have the ability to make the Blonde shut his trap. The silence... the magnificat and gentle silence... when he arrived at his house finally, Draco cleared his through before throwing something in his face.

"**Never** do that again, or I'll break every bone in your body." Draco said.

And he got out of the car, slamming the door. Harry picked up the thing Malfoy had thrown, and raised an eyebrow in seeing a packet of gum. What was this? Why did he give him a packet of gum? Was that how he said thanks? Lord, that boy was strange...

* * *

><p><strong>Please note this is not my work. This is being translated from French to English by me with permission of Gody. To see the original story, please go to: .nets/5930891/1/Filth_in_the_beauty**

**A/N:  
><strong>

**FAVORITE TRANSLATOR FAILS OF THE CHAPTER**:

_et là il devrait inventer un mensonge quelque conque afin que celui-ci ne se doute de rien._ - and there he should invent a lie about conch so that it does not suspect anything.

_il se pencha et souleva d'un coup Malfoy qui ne fit que pousser un couinement éberlué. -_ He bent down and lifted a shot Malfoy who did nothing but push a squealing flabbergasted.

I'm pretty sure that isn't what it means. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Filth in the Beauty**

**By Gody**

Translated by Drips of Yellow-Red Turpentine

* * *

><p><em>The strong make destiny, for the weak destiny is decided.<em>

Harry felt like a bomb. The boy was certainly the most disagreeable on Earth. And, damn him, why did he throw a packet of gum at him? Was that his subtle manner instead of speaking it? No, impossible. Draco Malfoy was never subtle in his contempt for others. The why the gum? And why was be wasting his time thing of Draco Malfoy? It was obvious that the blond suffered visibly from his bad humor and rudeness for others. It was therefore unnecessary to dwell on the why or the how. It was a better value to ignore him and act as if he didn't exist. His mind went to Draco's slender neck again. That neck was delicate... sensible... gentle like silk... and had a few strands falling over it... making it even more desirable... and why was he thinking about Malfoy's neck? Shit. He didn't look at boys. He refused to be caught looking at boys. And if, by accident, he found the neck of a boy pretty, it would not be the neck of that golden haired albino. He stopped thinking about it when he saw the door to his mother's room open. And his heart didn't make any movement when he saw the skinny figure of his mother. Lord, she looked like a Zombie. Her emerald green eyes, identical to his, were injected with blood, and her red hair was a mess. He remembered when his mother used to look like the most beautiful woman in the world. And her smile that illuminated her entire face... that was a revolutationary time and it didn't have any value to think to it. Suddently, she raised her eyes to him, and for a moment, he thought she didn't recognize him.

"Mama." He said calmly.

"Harry."

A silence hung between them. Harry wanted to flee. He had absolutely nothing to say to that woman who looked to be on the verge of collapse. Unfortunately, if she collapsed, he didn't have any other choice but to be there, to pick her up. After all, she was his mother and he loved her. If he didn't love her at this point... he would be incapable of seeing her emancipated body.

"Are you doing okay?" Harry asked gently.

His mother didn't respond, instead she just stared at him with her so very empty green eyes. She didn't speak with him. She only looked at him. Was she waiting for him to do go? For him to speak more? For him to touch her? For him to hug her? No, impossible. He didn't know how to go about with that woman. No, not that woman, his mother. His mother. He needed to repeat that. His mother. His father. His brother. His family. His only and unique family. He heard steps on the stairs and froze immediately. It wasn't the steps of his father. Those were more loud... they could only belong to Malfoy. He saw the eyes of his mother leave for the direction of the blonde, and his complexion, always pale, became that of a ghost. His mother's little hands began to temble, and Harry saw to his great horror, her eyes fill with tears. It was the first time in many years that he had seen his mother look at someone with lifelike emotion. And that look filled with life was for Draco Malfoy. He would have liked to hit him, but instead he clenched his fists.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Potter. Good bye."

And without asking more, Draco closed the door of his room. Harry saw the hand of his mother rest on her heart, all the fingers trembling. She was nearly going to fall when Harry caught her.

"Tom..." She murmured. "Tom..."

"I know Mama...I'm sorry..."

Bitter tears fell on his mother's cheek, whie as chalk, and Harry felt bile rise in his throat. He could feel anger that was not his own... a hate burning that felt like it would stop the beating of his heart. No. He had to be calm. He had to think rationally. And his mother continued to cry silently around him, her tears of gut-wrenching sadness escaping her throat. Harry didn't know how long he stayed there, listening to his mother crying in his arms. Was she still conscience that he was holding her? Did she know that she had another son? A song who was alive and who found her here... just infront of her. Harry pushed away his thought. It would be to not avale that he yelled at his mother to look at him. She wouldn't do it. Her eyes looking at him, but she was not _seeing_ him. Her regard was only for his brother. The injustice was too much to bear. Finally, she fell into his arms, eyes closed, and visibly exhausted. Why did she leave the room? She was incapable of experiancing such an event. She needed to stay in her room... she needed to stay for her health... and also for Harry's health. He picked up his mother and put her on her bed gently. He touched her pale cheek delicately. When had he spoken to his mother last time? No... better... when had he looked at his mother last time? A smile formed on his lips. Look at her? And what for? What was he going to achieve by looking at her? The Stigma of time and the pain of the pass, there, he had seen it. And he didn't need to see it anymore... He left quietly from the room of his mother to see Draco Malfoy leaning against a wall, arms crossed.

"What do you want?" The Brunette demanded coldly.

"Is she okay?" Malfoy asked calmly.

"You who are so intelligent...what do you think?"

His silver eyes fixed on him for a few seconds before a distainful sniff came from Malfoy and the blonde turned his back. Yes, he will leave... he leave him alone with the savage hatred that felt like it would devour him from the inside out. He would let him breath, good god! And in a movement he didn't understand, he grabbed Malfoy's arm and turned him towards him.

"Let me go immediately or I will break your hand." Declared the Blonde coldly.

"Why did you ask me if she was okay?"

The question seemed to take him off guard, and in place of breaking Harry's hand, he appeared astonished. His skin was soft. A friction that he didn't understand rose in Harry's brother and he obliged himself to ignore it. His blonde hair that tell on his shoulder, giving him an air like an angel. He did not seem like the type that wouldn't hesitate to put an innocent man in prison.

"No mother merits to suffer in that manner." Murmured Malfoy. "Mothers are special..."

"Oh, yes? Mothers are _special_? And what about a mother who hates her child or one who abandoned it, or even better, when she doesn't see him every day, but she acts like he isn't there?"

Lord, his voice was too agressive. Malfoy didn't need to see the state of his soul. In fact, the less Malfoy knew about him, the better it was. He didn't know how he was going to have the power to convince Malfoy to confied in him that his brother didn't molest him... He needed to make a plan... and that plan didn't allow for Draco Malfoy to enter into his head.

"Well, I hope that for that child, he can find someone else who would make him feel special. Because that life is disgusting, right? Truly disgusting."

"Why are you here if you think that no mother should suffer? You make my mother suffer by being in this house."

"My mother is more important than yours."

Harry's eyebrows wrinkled and Draco wrenched his arm out of Harry's hand and went to shut himself in his room. His mother? What did that have to do with his mother and this house? Was his mother the person who made him come here? Why? He had a headache with all these stories... he needed to leave. Without wasting a second, he went outside and left in the direction of Ron's house. He needed to change his ideas around. When he finally got to his best friend's house, he knocked on the door and a hot red head answered.

"Hello Ginny." He said calmly.

"Harry! I'm truly happy to see you! My brother hasn't come back yet... you can amuse yourself with me."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care if he slept with Ginny or not. He had already done so in their brief liaison. If she wanted to sleep with him, it didn't bother him at all. And then, he could forget the image of the slender neck of Draco Malfoy... without speak of the soft skin under his fingers... Lord, he wanted to touch the silk hair. At least, he was not at the point of becoming completely crazy. His lips pressed again hers, Ginny with a generous check that was plastered against his torso. He was content to let her do it. Ginny was an experiment. If she wanted to amuse herself with him... that was not important. They were interrupted by someone clearing a throat. Harry turned to see Ron fixing him with a grimace.

"Go play with your dolls, Ginny." Ron groaned disgusted. "You, Harry follow me."

Harry lowed his head and removed himself from the arms of the red head. He let out a sigh before letting go of her hand. The brunette followed without protesting into the Garden. His best friend made the sign to sit near him.

"Good god, tell me what is happening." He ordered.

"Nothing at all."

"Please Harry, don't take me for a fool. First, you came to school with the air of wanting to kill someone. Second you stare at the new boy as if you needed to eat something and had no money. And third, you were in the process of _kissing_ my sister. You know, the one that you went out with and dumped after 3 weeks.

"So, if I dumped her, that doesn't mean I find her body disgusting."

"Harry, truly, it not the first time that she tried to get you in her bed. You always stop her. and now, poof, you let her kiss you? I'm your best friend or your best puppet?"

"I can't think about it for a few seconds?"

Ron hit him without animosity on the arm, and the brunette could only sigh and pass a nervous hand into his hair.

"I don't know what to tell you Ron?"

"Why not the truth? That is a good change, don't you think?

And Harry felt the truth leave his mother before he could keep it back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please note this is not my work. This is being translated from French to English by me with permission of Gody. To see the original story, please go to: .nets/5930891/1/Filth_in_the_beauty**

**A/N:  
><strong>

I didn't find any horrible translations this round, sorry if you're disappointed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Filth in the Beauty**

**By Gody**

Translated by Drips of Yellow-Red Turpentine

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

_Sometimes, not helping someone is the best form of help._

Harry had never seen 4 days pass so slow in all his life. Certainly, listening to Ron speak against Malfoy had taken a weight off his shoulders, especially when his best friend had clearly said he was not a monster in his approach to the blond. In fact, he helped him settle with his conscience... if there was conscience in being someone who let an innocent man rot in jail. And the manner that Malfoy acted in didn't help Harry take pity. The blonde when and came where ever he felt... he didn't speak to anyone in class, and sometimes he returned home at 2 o'clock in the morning. Of course, that he hadn't see him alot in those hours... but how was he supposed to approach someone who refused to speak to him, and who came back when he felt like it. He must find a way to approach Malfoy. That way he could free Tom... and that would help his mother. He hasn't seen her since last time... when she had cried in his arms. She seemed so tiny...so fragile... he must help her, no?

If he was incapable of geeling the joy in seeing her... he must find a way to come to her aide... to protect her... to stop her suffering... since his father was incapable of doing it. He ignored, as usual, the little voice screaming in his ears. He didn't know what it had to say. Because that didn't change anything. Like with his mother... he could only look beyond... without understanding...so far... a sigh escaped the lips of the brunette. He must find a way to approach Malfoy. But that boy didn't want to know him. Since he had thrown the packet of gum, he had taken care to avoid him like the plague. He was important he found something... it didn't mater what... he stopped before the door of the blond and ran his hand through his hair nervously. He must speak with him... he must get to know him... to restart his life and make it make sense. If his brother got out of prison... his mother would start eating again...and maybe smile...his brother and father could have a discussion...and maybe his father could accept his homsexuality...and all could change for good. He pushed out another sigh. An impossible dream... but it was so nice to deam. Even if it was so ridiculous... he knocked on the door to the blonde's room and waited a few moments. No one answered. He sighed again. He knocked again and again no one answered. Obviously the blonde wasn't home. He was about to turn around when he thought about it. Malfoy's room was there...but malfoy wasn't. And if he had a journal? Who cared what proved that Tom hadn't don't what he had been accused. It was a weak proof, but a proof all the same... until it was a full confession... he lowered his head and opened the door. He raised an eyebrow at seeing an impeccable room. Lord, Malfoy was O.C.D ! Absolutely awesome ! It was completely scary. He went to a note book resting on the desk in Malfoy's room. Was it really this easy? Malfoy's journal wasn't hidden somewhere secret guarded by bloodthirsty dragons? He shook his head at how stupid that remark was. Not important. He took the notebook and opened to the first page. His eyebrows scrunched up quickly. This was not a journal, but drawing. Very good drawing in fact. That woman was absolutely amazing... with long pale blonde hair and gray eyes... she smiled facing the sun... he felt like he wanted to laugh with her.

She felt so real... he turned the page and again that woman, always magnificent with a smile even more gentle. Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail and she held her hand out ot him. He felt like he wanted to take her hand... to go far away with her away from pain... he took it upon himself to look at all the drawings. They were all of that woman, smiling sometimes, sometimes crying and others angry... but it was always When he came to the last page, he jumped violently when he saw it wasn't the face of the woman, but of his. He looked away... he was only supposed to look, but the expression of his eyes made him want to close the notbook and burn it. No one had promission to see him with that expression on his face. Like he was about to cry... No... even worse... like he wasn't going to cry, but he had all the power to do it... the power to finally let go... his fists clenched and he bit his lips until they bled. Why didn't Malfoy imagine that expression of his face? Not with a beautiful smile on his face? Why did he look so miserable? Why did he...

"What are you doing in my room?" Said a vold voice.

Harry turned slowly to see the upset gaze of Malfoy. The grey eyes of the blonde were looking at the notebook that harry had taken and an anger with out name deformed his features. And even more rapid, he approached him and took the notebook from his hands

"Who gave you the right to touch my thinks?" Malfoy spit. "What right have you to enter my room? If you have nothing to do in your day, go write in your own journal."

"I don't have a journal." Harry said in an empty voice.

The anger wrapped around Malfoy gave him a cold sweat. The blonde was small, but he remembered vibrantly that punch. He still had a small bruise thanks to that. And then, what right did he have to be angry? Okay, he had come in without permission! But it was not him who drew people so miserable that a beaten dog would be jealous.

"Why don't you start one now? You can say, 'dear journal, i don't get along with my parents... PS: Don't touch my stuff'!.

Harry's eyebrows creased together. He didn't get along with his parents? And who was at fault? Certainly, their problem had started with the sham of sexual assault... but had gotten worse with time. Without counting that his father had found somewhere better than coming here! Of course, what did it matter? He obliged himself to calm down. He was here to make peace with Malfoy... to win his confidence so he would confide in him that Tom was innocent, to get his brother out of jail.

"You're right... I didn't come to sniff around your things. But I was here to see you."

"Okay. You saw me, now go."

He wasn't going to make him angry... the anger of Malfoy was unfounded, but he must deal with it... for Tom's future... that of his mother... that of his father's... of of his... he must get into the shell around Malfoy.

"Do you want to hang out?" He asked

The blond obviously didn't expect the question, and raised an eyebrow perplexed before crossing his arms and fixing him a look as if he asked to go to Mars. What should have been a good question to ask him.

"I'm not interested in guys." He responded. "So no."

"Hang on... I'm asking you to hang out as friends."

Why did Malfoy think he was gay? Was he insane? He wasn't gay good lord! And if his father heard him say that! He could kick him out! and if... he must stay calm before he fell into total hysteria.

"I don't want to hang out."

"So, you don't want to go rent films? I'm not going anything today so..."

"No."

Harry felt his hands clench. He would like to wrap them around the throat of Malfoy and squeeze. Lord, why was he getting so angry? Why did he refused to look at the stupid DVD's with him! He didn't ask him to marry him, damn it! He tried to just be friends, that imbecile! Suddenly, an idea came to him and an amused smile crept onto his lips.

"You have to watch DVDs with me." Harry said placidly.

"Why?"

"Because you drew me without my consent. The you have to do something to compensate me, no? Isn't that how your brain functions?"

Malfoy turned red and harry could help but widen his eyes when he became that color. Malfoy... was blushing and he refused to look at him. In fact, the blond was so crimson that he had skin turning red down his neck... and he would like to see how far the red would extend. He felt himself blushing at that thought and coughed loudly.

"Very well." The blond spit. "Lets go watch a stupid film to get you to leave me alone!"

The blonde went to leave his room when Harry grabbed his hand. Why was Malfoy's skin so soft? What his skin soft everywhere? He hit himself mentally at that thought. He wasn't interested in Malfoy except to free his brother. Because Malfoy was a boy. And boys were not good for him.

"I'll give you 5 seconds for you to tell me why you invaded my private space, Potter." Snorted Malfoy.

"Why did you draw me?"

The question seemed to make the blond disapproved, before a mocking smile appeared on his face

"I guess you would like to know." He said. "Now, let me go."

"You didn't answer the question."

Malfoy pushed a finger in his side, and fell away from him. He raised his gaze back to Harry. Harry felt his saliva descended with difficulty in his through. Malfoy had features... delicate... and he had one of those mouths... he turned his eyes to the ceiling, refusing to look at him more.

"As you said, Potter... it's give-give with me. If you want me to respond to your question, you have to answer one of mine."

"Say it."

"Why did you come in my room?"

Harry could only lower his eyes back to Malfoy. His little smile had disappeared... but his lips were still the same... Harry would give anything to have a glass of cold water. He felt like he was on fire. Why had he come in Malfoy's room? He couldn't respond easily to that question. He couldn't give him the entire touch. A little bit of the truth counted for this response, no?

"Because I wanted to get to know you." He said calmly.

The brunette didn't expect that Malfoy would look at him like he came from a crazy asylum. Of course, it wasn't far from the turn. after all... only a crazy person would have a fixation on Malfoy's lips. After all, they weren't really that extraordinary... and they were the lips of a boy... a boy with soft skin who had sent his brother to prison.

"Why do you want to get to know me?

"You aren't following the rules, Malfoy. Give-give."

The grey eyes widened before the blond opened his mouth.

"I saw your face in my dreams... so I drew you."

Malfoy moved out of the way, and turned around. Harry thanked the sky. The blonde said he saw his face in a dream... he saw it in his dreams... why did his heart beat so fast? It didn't make him hot nor cold that Malfoy saw him in his dreams! And of course...

"What film do you want to watch?" asked the blond.

"Shrek." Harry responded.

He needed a laugh and it was a best to watch a child's film for laughs? Malfoy looked at his oddly before shrugging his shoulders, before muttering under his breath.

"If you want, we can watch the princess and the frog." He suggested.

"Why not a film for people our age?" Malfoy asked.

"Boring like the rain... I prefer to watch The Lion King rather than Gossip Girl. I'm convinced I learned more things in the first than the second.

Malfoy opened his mother, ready to reply, when his face closed off and he disappeared towards his room. A sigh escaped his lips. He had a long path before he had Malfoy's confidence... to to free his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Please note this is not my work. This is being translated from French to English by me with permission of Gody. To see the original story, please go to: .nets/5930891/1/Filth_in_the_beauty**

**A/N:  
><strong>

Hmmm, no bad translations... anyone going to leave a review or is this just a, I rather watch someone struggle translating rather than say anything... it's not like translating is easier than writing, in fact, it's harder because you have to preserve the original author's intent, but make it sound natural... so it's nice that everyone finds it okay to just read and not say anything. I'm sure if I read any of your stories on here in english, I will NOT review, because I just won't feel that english speakers appreciate other people's works enough, so I best fit in with society.

(except you deathy 3 Now get better and post for Nox and you don't have to leave any reviews.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Filth in the Beauty**

**By Gody**

Translated by Drips of Yellow-Red Turpentine

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<br>**

_Don't forget the past. It's only with a past that one has a future._

Harry could not find the right word to definte the house and 30 minutes that passed with Malfoy. The blond's body was so rigid like a bar of iron, and his lips pinked together. He watched Shrek and Princess Fiona with contempt. Yes... it wasn't the best idea to watch Shrek with a boy that seemed to prefer taking french tests on the why and how... watching an animated film was not the method to get to know the blond. But, Lord, he wanted a moment to relax! He would like ot just laugh and breath during the hour and 30 minutes... and if he could, at the same time get to know Malfoy... and that would be better. In any case, he felt that it had been a good idea until malfoy looked like he was going to throw the television on his head... not to mention that the odor of the blonde was distracting him the whole time.

Why did his skin smell like apples? Was it his shower gel? In any case, it was not from his bathroom, because he smelled only like soap. But, shit that odor... it made him want to eat... obviously not Malfoy... but his stomach didn't stop clenching every time the blond moved and a burst of the smell ascended into his nose... he was going to go crazy. When he woke up the following morning, he knew exactly what he was going to do. In any case, he was a little closert to having Malfoy going out today, after all it was saturday, and he didn't want to see his dad. He did want to have another conversation could out of obligation... because they were of the same blood, whether they wanted to or not... the went into the bathroom to take a shower quickly. Yes, Draco Malfoy had been here. There was no hot water. He never saw him shower, but dam there always took enough time to get rid of the hot water. When he finished getting ready, he went down stair and fell nose to nose with his father. He backed up, his saliva getting back up in his throat. Lord... hopefully he didn't ask where he was going... he didn't want to lie to him... he hated lying. He hated manipulating people. He hated all thing like that, but he didn't have a choice. Good, he was going to move quickly. He went downstairs quickly.

"Hey Papa. I'm leaving, you can call me on my cellphone. Bye."

And he left without asking anything. Call him on his cellphone? His Father would never try to call him at all. He didn't think before he spoke. Why had he said something so stupid? He slammed the door of his car and started it up. The path to the prison of his brother passed in a religious silence. He didn't want to listen to music. Or maybe he should. He didn't want to see him in with his thoughts about Malfoy's neck. Shit! why did he have such a fixation on that neck? His was only a neck! He's seen heaps of necks! He had seen heaps of naked girls. Certainly it was the name as Ron desiring Blaise, he had appreciated all the pretty bigs. He could touch and fuck them without feeling any of this. Maybe he was becoming crazy? He hadn't slept with anyone for 3 months. It was too long for an adolescent in full health. If he slept with someone... the image of Malfoy's neck would forever disappear from his head. Perfect. When he was done speaking with his brother, he was going to a mall or somewhere that he could find a girl for the night. Super. He parked in the parking lot in the prison and was escorted, like last time, by a security guard in uniform. Like the first time, his brother waited at a little table with cuffs on legs and wrists. And like the first time, the view had the effect of being his in his solar plexus. His brother didn't merit to be treated like a criminal... he didn't merit to be closed up like a dog in a cage... he sat facing Tom.

"Ah, good Harry... I wasn't expecting you to come so soon...that makes me happy. How is life?"

"Very good. Mama misses you."

A spark pasted in the red eyes of Tom before a sad smile formed on his face. Tom resembled their mother more than him. Harry inherited the color of his eyes... the jet black and tossled hair came from their father... their father that kicked tom out for his sexual orientation. He hated the knot he felt in his throat.

"I miss her too... you told her that you were coming to see me?"

"No. She... she is too weak physically and mentally to speak... I rather keep it quiet."

"You did well. And how is Papa?"

Harry didn't understand how someone can be so indulgent like Tom. He had never pardoned his dad for kicking Tom out for such a reason as who he preferred to be with... no never had he pardoned him. And then... Tom sits there, hands crossed before him, and he asks sincerely how their dad was doing.

"He does well. He is still working every day."

"And Draco?"

Yes, Harry didn't understand how Tom could exist. How could he not be consumed with hate? He, Harry would fight, claws out, to keep everyone at bay. But, Tom seemed so serene like he wasn't in prison with handcuffs on.

"He's doing well."

"Still at the house?"

"I have the impression he is staying."

"That's good."

"Why?"

That question seemed to take Tom by surprised, he blinked his eyes before smiling.

"I told you already... his mother is in the hospital. If he didn't live with you... I know he can't go back to his dad's house.. where would he go?"

No, he definitely didn't know. Maybe he had a problem. Because the hate seemed to be impossible to remove from his being. That hate rested in him... haunting his dreams until he took his last breath. However, It was Tom who was the luckier of the two of them... he had learned to pardon people who had done him harm.

"You are truly gentile." Murmured Harry.

"No... I like him like a little brother." Tom explained calmly. "A little brother without defense...however, I have pardoned him for what he did to me... and you should also."

It was impossible for him to pardon what he did. He had ruined and changed everything.

"Talk tome about you, Harry." Tom declared suddenly.

"What?"

"Yes, speak about yourself. What is going on with you since you left her last."

"Nothing interesting."

"Even so, if it's not interesting... I still wanted to know."

Harry couldn't ignore his heart that was heating up in an uncomfortable manner. It had been a long time since someone asked him what was going on in his life. His father was content to come and go in the house and his mother was barricaded in her room. No one had the time to think about Harry Potter. Lord... he was truly spiteful, that was discouraging.

"Come on Harry, speak about it."

That being said. He didn't know that he could do anything but speak about himself. And he couldn't believe he was speaking about his life... all his life, with someone of his family. What he did for grades in school, the teachers he didn't like, the girls he slept with... he was speaking with someone of his family... someone who saw him born... and it felt extraordinary that he didn't want to leave. Of course, a guard came to table him on the arm and showed him the clock. Lord! That made more than three hours he was talking to him. He didn't say anything about himself. He was Harry potter a guy who rambled on and on with his family member who was closed up, but not by his fault... no, he was just a spectator of an event that he didn't have control of. He stood up and smiled at his big brother.

"You'll come back?" Asked Tom.

"Yes."

His brother sent him a smile and Harry's heart warmed. He was not used to his heart warming up like that. When he was in his car, he felt happy. In fact, he put the radio on at maximum and sung along with the music until his cellphone vibrated. Why was Ron calling him today? Wasn't he with Hermione to finish a project?

"Allo?"

"Harry, it's your father."

Quickly, the delicious good humor disappeared to be replaced with a clenching of his heart.

"Papa, I can't speak to you here, I am in the car."

"I need you to pick up Draco."

Why was he going to pick up the blonde when he wouldn't even speak to him?

"Where?"

"He is at the hospital Sacré-Cœur in room 2005. You know where?"

"Yes."

"Then go pick him up."

And his father hung up without letting him say yes or no. Harry needed to go find a girl, but he decided to go in the direction of the hospital. Why was he going to pick up Malfoy? He didn't want to. He wanted to go into his room and think about the expression of his brother when he talked with him about his life. But, that was too much to ask for. When he got to the hospital, he was in a black mood and he tried to get rid of it. He didn't car why he needed to find Malfoy in this hospital. If he was hurt, his father would go pick him up, since he liked him more. He opened the door of 2005 abruptly and was not prepared for the vision he found. Malfoy asleep. Nothing extraordinary of that. Malfoy slept in the arms of the woman from the drawings and she caressed his hair. He had the air of pleasure and so unoffensive in the arms of that woman that harry had the impression he had interuppted something. The woman turned her angelic face to him, and he looked into the silver eyes of Malfoy.

"You must be James' son. Welcome."

Her voice was melodious. She didn't seme sick. And surely, Harry was convinced that that woman could only be the mother of the blond. After all, she could with a face so close to that of her son.

"I came to pick up your son." He said.

"I know.. can you carry him to your vehicle? He is completely exhausted. He needs to sleep."

With some hesitation, Harry looked quickly on his face before she launched him a smile.

"And that will save you an hour of him fighting with you."

That argument had a certain charm to it. Not listening to the voice of Malfoy who had ordered him not to bring him in his car again... yes that would be a good argument. He went to the blonde and picked him up in his arms, trying not to wake him. He was lighter than air. His face fell in the crook of his neck... his breath tickling his neck... his odor enveloping him... Lord, he was going to die of hunger and he refused to look at Malfoy more than necessary.

"My son spoke alot about you, Harry Potter. You made a great impression."

He he could imagine he wanted to speak about him to his Mother.

"It is rare for anyone to catch his eyes. Consider yourself privileged."

"Not really. Especially when the blonde was trying to intoxicate him with his odor.

"I heard you watch a film absolutely hilarious. Shrek, I believe?"

His nose scrunched up lightly and she passed a hand in her blonde hair.

"He liked the film?" Asked Harry incredulously.

"Enormously. He wants to see the 2nd, but I told him that I refuse to watch a film for children. You guys can watch it together. And now, good travels Harry Potter."

The brunette nodded his head before leaving. Draco Malfoy had liked the film? He had like the film that he had chosen and spoke about it with his mother? His heart accelerated again and he couldn't help but smile like an imbecile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please note this is not my work. This is being translated from French to English by me with permission of Gody. To see the original story, please go to: .nets/5930891/1/Filth_in_the_beauty**

**A/N:**

Special Thanks to_ Hollita_ and _yukibaby82_ for reviewing. Especially to Hollita who gave me an exceptionally long review.**  
><strong>


End file.
